First
by lace.mi
Summary: Lacey and Kimi's first time. Kimi hasn't lost his eye yet btw! Hope it's not too cringey and you enjoy.
1. Boxing Hall

contains:

prostitution

death

explicit language

The hall filled with sounds of shouting men, surrounding a six foot square drawn in the dirt. Bookies circled the crowd, collecting bets and escorts clung to their clients.

The year was 1789, Dublin, Ireland. Illegal boxing and bare-knuckle fighting was popular as a way to entertain the feral men and to earn money if you were brave enough. One man brave enough was David Robinson. Dublin's favourite bare - knuckle fighter.

David pushed his way through the crowd to the dirt square and held up his arms and the men surrounding cheered. He grinned and winked to his escort, sitting up above the crowd on a balcony with her brothel mistress.

His escort ignored him and checked her corset. Her long fire red hair tumbled over her shoulders and she sighed.

"Lacey," Her mistress said, "You're paid to look interested."

David looked around, "Where's the bastard that dares challenge me?!"

Through the crowd pushed a tall, blond man. His tan skin was a patchwork of scars. His knuckles were wrapped in bandages and his eyes were dark and tired.

"That'd be me." The blond said, in a strange foreign accent, cracking his neck then back.

"Let's get this over with!" David shouted as the crowd roared. He looked back at Lacey and blew a kiss which she reluctantly repaid. The blond followed David's line of sight and his eyes widened as they caught sight of the angel sitting above them.

David saw his opponent was distracted and took the opportunity to land the first punch of the fight. Or rather, attempted to. The blond dodged and grabbed his wrist as the hall fell silent. He swiftly shoved his knee into David's stomach, winding him momentarily.

David fell to the floor and the blond landed a swift kick to the side of his face. Round one was won and a crowd gathered around David.

In the commotion the blond walked over to Lacey and looked up at her.

"What's your name?"

The brothel mistress spoke before Lacey could, "It's none of your business what her name is. She's paid for."

"By?"

"Your oponant!"

The blond kept his eyes on Lacey and she slowly blushed. He tilted his head, "She like him?"

"Of course!" The mistress said. Behind her, Lacey shakes her head and stuck out a tongue.

A smile spread across his face, revealing rows of sharp, shark - like teeth. "Should I hurt him?"

"No!" The mistress snapped. Lacey nodded her head and slowly ran her thumb over her neck. "Kill him." She mouthed.

The blond smirked and nodded then returned to the square as David returned to his feet. The fight continued. David landed numerous punches but the blond, though drawing blood, didn't even flinch. Instead, he ducked and kicked David's feet from under him, making him fall backwards.

The blond knelt on his stomach and spat out blood. He put his hands around David's neck.

The blond stood outside the fight hall, smoking. His crew had collected his winnings and spread out to enjoy the night in Dublin. He watched the moon then suddenly heard the clicking of heels. Coming over to him was the red - headed angel, looking a lot smaller now that she was next to him.

She opened her tiny plump red lips and spoke in an endearing Irish accent. "What's y'name, sweetheart?"

He opened his mouth but couldn't remember how to speak.

"Did David hit you too hard?" She smiled a smile that could end wars and placed a tiny white hand on his arm. It was the softest thing he had felt in years.

"N-no- I- I'm Kimi." He was motionless. He had never felt so scared or so nervous with a woman.

"I'm Lacey! Bet you got a lot of money f'winning, huh? Do you know how you'll spend it?"

Kimi was irresponsive.

"Wanna spend it on me?" She touched his stomach.

Finally Kimi moved.

He nodded.


	2. Brothel

! NSFW SEX SCENE !

also contains:

explicit language

drug mention

prostitution

heterosexual sex

Lacey took Kimi by the hand and led him to a large building and went inside. Women were laughing and talking with men, sitting on their laps. Opium and cigar smoke, and the smell of sex filled the air. Lacey ignored it all and walked with Kimi up a flight of stairs to a hallway of doors.

Giggles, squeals and shouts echoed from behind the doors. Finally Lacey stopped at one door, opened it the shut it behind them both.

Suddenly everything was silent. The room was dark but warm, lit by a few candles in lanterns. Heavy blankets draped over the window and floor. The bed was low to the floor but piled high with pillows. Along one wall was a row of dresses and skimpy outfits, hung up on another wall was an assortment of whips, collars and a variety of other toys.

Lacey saw Kimi staring at them. "Are you interested? It'll be extra."

Kimi hesitated then shook his head.

"Shame!" Lacey giggled as she undid her corset.

Kimi had been with prostitutes many times but never had he been so lost for what to do. He followed Lacey's example and pulled off his jacket and shirt.

Lacey dropped her dress and they both stopped. She looked over Kimi's torso and he slowly traced his eyes over her body then stopped at her stockings.

"I'm gunna leave them on, if that's okay." She walked over and touched Kimi's hands. "D'you need help with your belts?"

He didn't realise but he hand been hastily fumbling with his belts while staring at Lacey. His cheeks flushed and he nodded. Lacey gently moved his hands away from his belts and took them off, kissing each inch of his waist that was revealed as his trousers gradually sagged. The belts were all on the floor but his trousers were held up still. This time, by his erection.

Lacey smirked and held the bulge in her tiny hands, making it seem that much bigger. "Hey, baby boy." She purred as she kissed the bulge through his trousers, then slowly opened her mouth and enclosed the erection within it.

Kimi exhaled sharply and stared down at Lacey intently. She suddenly shoved down his trousers and stared at his penis. "Small, huh?" She smirked, sarcastically.

Kimi went even redder and muttered apologies. Lacey stopped and looked up at him. "Hey... Flower, I'm kidding." She stood up and led him to the bed and pushed him down onto it. For a small thing, she had surprising strength. Or maybe she just seemed so strong because she rendered Kimi so weak.

Lacey pushed his legs apart and knelt between them, with her perfect round ass up in the air. She kissed the head of his penis then down to his balls, back up and down to his blonde fluffy public hair on his stomach.

Kimi was watching Lacey with one eye blearily open, bright red and biting his lip. She looked up at him and smiled. Slowly, she licked up his happy trail to his chest, brushing her erect nipples along his skin as she crawled up.

Kimi smiled a little, "Y-you're gorgeous..." he moaned quietly. Lacey, to thank him for the compliment, moved down ever so slightly so that Kimi's erection touched her ass. She sat so that her cunt was against his waist. He could feel the warmth and the wet against him and it felt like heaven. He grabbed her thighs and pushed them violently towards his penis.

Lacey gasped, "Don't push me around, you little fuck!" She moved to sit on his stomach and slapped his face. Kimi groaned and panted.

Slowly, Lacey leant down onto Kimi's torso and her breasts squished against him. She ran her soft, wet tongue around his nipple and sucked, grinding her soaking cunt against his abs.

"Pl... Please... Fuck me..." Kimi moaned.

"As you asked so politely." She purred.

Finally, Lacey looked round at his penis which was throbbing painfully. She crawled backwards, held the erection in her hands and knelt so that her cunt hovered inches above his tip. Kimi propped himself up weakly onto his elbows so that he could she when he finally penetrated this beauty.

Lacey moved down and the head of the penis entered her. Kimi flopped back against the pillows and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. Lacey bent over and looked at his penis, resting a hand on his chest, unsure of whether she could fit the whole thing in. She looked up at Kimi's sweating, grinning face and rubbed her clitoris, getting herself wetter and slowly moving more and more of Kimi's cock inside her. She moved her other hand to squeeze her breasts but before she could, Kimi's rough, bandaged hands were on them, groping and squeezing. She held his wrist instead, and looked back to his face. He was looking back at her. A droplet of blood dripped onto his chest from his bitten lip and his deep blue eyes glistened with tears of pleasure.

Lacey pushed down onto his penis, moving her hand from her clitoris to his stomach and digging her nails into the skin. She squirmed and cried out as the entire length squelched inside her.

Kimi moved his hands from Lacey's breasts to her fat, perfect hips and began thrusting slowly.

Suddenly Lacey cried out and her nails broke Kimi's skin. "There!" She screamed as he hit her G-spot.

Kimi thrusted against it, harder and harder, faster and faster, until all at once, sweet liquid oozed out of her. As he felt the warmth, Kimi came too then flopped his arms onto the bed.

Lacey fell onto his chest and his penis slipped out of her. She exhaled deeply and moaned quietly.

Moving his arms weakly around her, Kimi smiled and closed his eyes.


	3. Bedroom

contains:

prostitution

sex mention

making out

self - harm mention

explicit language

Lacey woke up to the sound of birds singing outside. Gradually, she came to her senses. She was resting her head on a rough scarred chest that was breathing slowly. She smiled and stroked her hand down his arm then interlinked her fingers with his.

Kimi blinked and yawned then looked down at the pile of red hair on his chest. Suddenly his heart started racing and Lacey felt it through his chest. She looked up.

"Hey... Morning." Lacey folded her arms on his chest and rested her head on them.

"That was... Really- weird."

Kimi frowned. "I- I'm sorry- I can do better-"

"No, no." She smiled a little and moved a hand to his face and massaged his eyebrow to stop him frowning. "That's the thing, I can too. I'm... A prostitute. I never ejaculate after the first fuck. I was- like, I was planning on teasing you and not letting you come for ages after you entered me. But, I wanted to come. I wanted you to. It was... weird."

Kimi looked worried, "I'm sorry, I can pay extra, I- I'm normally better."

"Kimi." She sat up and smiled down at him. "I liked it. I like weird. How was it for you? Good?"

Kimi nodded quickly as Lacey smiled, then rolled onto bed beside him.

"Good. I wish you'd let me whip you, though." Lacey giggled.

Kimi fell silent and looked at ceiling, and Lacey sat up. "Hey, you really gotta learn when I'm joking, sweetheart!"

"It's... I know you are. I'd like you to though- it's not that."

Lacey frowned and laid on the bed again.

"I can't feel pain," Kimi sighed then muttered, "I wish I could..." He looked at the cuts on his arm then dropped it onto the bed.

Lacey reached across his chest and lifted his arm and slowly kissed a cut.

"Can you feel that?" She said, and he nodded. "You don't need to hurt when you can feel kisses." She closed her eyes and continued to kiss each of his cuts.

As she held his arm gently, Kimi saw that she too had cuts on her arms. They were old scars now, but cuts. Tiny lines on otherwise perfect porcelain skin. He moved his arm away from her lips, rolled onto his side and moved them around her tiny soft body.

"Do I have to pay extra to kiss you..?" He whispered.

Lacey looked up at Kimi then moved so her lips where almost brushing his. "For you, it's on the house."

Slowly and gently, Kimi kissed her, then kissed each lip individually. She opened her mouth and let Kimi suck her top lip. Lacey closed her eyes and moved her tongue to touch his lips, he opened his mouth and touched her tongue with his. The little tongue pushed against the bigger and licked up it to the roof of Kimi's mouth, making him let out a little moan.

After a few minutes of snogging, Lacey pulled away, her mouth open a little and a droplet of saliva on her bottom lip. Kimi slowly opened his eyes, looked at her beautiful face and licked the droplet away.

They looked at eachother and smiled.


	4. Necklace

contains:

explicit language

sex mention

prostitution

fetishism

Kimi had been visiting Lacey and hiring her for nights for a week. They wouldn't admit it to themselves, but they were falling for eachother.

Lacey couldn't allow herself to be vulnerable to a man, not after being treated so cruelly by one. She yearned for love and loved every person she met, but with Kimi, that love was different. It was pure and captivating. It was a new feeling. Scary, but exciting.

Kimi, on the other hand, couldn't admit he had fallen hard and irreversibly in love for very different reasons. Lacey was far too perfect and ethereal for him. He was a disgusting criminal, a run-away. She was a thing from heaven. It wasn't possible for her to love him back and so, though every waking and sleeping thought was about her, Kimi couldn't admit to himself that, though it may never be mutual, he loved her.

They had began their nights with slow, hesitant sex. Lacey played and explored her new partner and Kimi worshipped her every inch with careful, nervous kisses. They slept in eachothers arms then Kimi left, a ball of embarrassment, like a schoolboy after kissing his crush.

A few nights in though, things got more passionate. Kimi had heard about some of his crew getting arrested and was angry. When he got angry, he got horny. He came into the bedroom and undressed without fumbles or hesitations and was on top of Lacey before she could stand and say hello.

Even through the anger, though, Kimi was gentle. She squeezed her soft pillows of fat and sucked at her neck, but it wasn't hard, it didn't bruise. The only thing about him that hurt her was his penis. This kind of gentle but fierce lover was everything Lacey had dreamed of.

The two fucked repeatedly. A few hours in, Kimi put Lacey on top of a chest of drawers and rammed himself inside her, tenderly holding her close. As her thrusted, and shook the drawers, box on top of the drawers fell to the floor.

After fucking solidly for many hours, the two curled up together on the floor exhausted. Lacey sat up, stretched and nudged Kimi. He grumbled and opened an eye to look at her. She smiled, lost for things to say.

He sat up, and kissed her neck, feeling the same way. As he did so, Lacey saw the box that had fell. She reached over, opened it and pulled out her favourite necklace.

All at once Kimi was struck with an intense and awful sensation that poured over him like lava. His eyes stung from lack of sleep, his throat prickled from dehydration, his back ached from thrusting, his stomach tensed from lack of food, his skin hurt all over from cuts and bruises and deep scratches Lacey had made, and his penis, it throbbed terribly. This was pain. He was feeling pain. And he loved it.


End file.
